1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of aqueous ink printing on a recording medium for ink and more particularly, to aqueous ink printing on a recording medium for ink having an excellent absorption property for aqueous ink for use in ink jet printing or aqueous ink for use in pen-type printing and having a markedly excellent waterproof property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, application of the ink jet printing system to facsimile, various printers, etc. has been promoted because noise is minimized, color printing is easy, high speed recording can be made, etc. in the system. Further in pen-type printing, the system of using aqueous ink has become popular because the tip of a pen becomes dry only with difficulty, the movement of the tip of a pen is smooth, etc. Ordinary paper has been heretofore employed as materials to be recorded used for these recording systems. However as efficiencies of recording machines such as high speed recording, multicolor printing, etc. are improved, properties of higher degree have been required also for recording media for ink. That is, a first requirement is that a rate of absorbing ink be large, a second requirement is to cause no blotting of ink, for example, cause no undersired broadening of a diameter of ink dot in the case of using as recording media for ink jet printing and a third requirement is that recording media for ink have an excellent waterproof property; etc.
In order to satisfy these requirements, various devices have been made, for example, using paper or water soluble resin as materials for absorbing aqueous ink; or the like. However, when a rate of absorbing ink is increased, serious blotting occurs, for example, in the case of using recording media for ink jet printing, an ink dot diameter becomes undesirably broad or waterproof property becomes extremely poor, etc., resulting in being far below requirements on a practical level under the actual situation.